


The Marauder Manual of Distraction Tactics

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), prankster pals™, true meaning of boys will be boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: In the ruins of an abandoned, tortured home once filled with laughter and light, there is a box in a closet. Inside of this particular box, one might find a dusty, well-loved book titled, "The Marauder Manual of Distraction Tactics."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 3





	The Marauder Manual of Distraction Tactics

1\. When confronted by a professor, slowly let face become more and more horrified, before suddenly pointing with a whimper. Once the professor is distracted, RUN!

2\. When in doubt, flirt your way out.

3\. When caught by an "authority figure" drop into a dead faint.

4\. Pretend you've been Obliviated/you've lost time.

5\. Say you were trying to divert the attention from Hagrid's pheasants.

6\. Pretend the professor it's been Obliviated/you've lost time.

7\. Reverse Rolls! Scold the professor.

8\. Scream and run! _(Ah, the classic.)_

9\. Do a muggle magic trick.

10\. Pretend to be a different professor.

11\. Act like you're in on a scheme with the professor.

12\. Conjure a lot of ducks.

13\. Jump out nearest window. _(Don't forget cushioning charms.) (Again.)_

14\. Calmly take off left shoe, bow, then walk away.

15\. Ask (very concernedly) after the professors toad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to use all of these to your advantage, whether it's for fics and/or prompt ideas. All I ask is that if you use these, please credit me and this work for the idea. In fact, I'd absolutely LOVE to read people's takes on these and if you let me know, I'll link it so other people can read it too :D
> 
> No current update schedule bc it's no where near done. Y'all can also leave your ideas in the comments and I'll be sure to credit you if I use your ideas.
> 
> Wanna come shout at me? I'm kate-bishop-is-a-goddess on Tumblr :)


End file.
